Search for the Truth
by Lord of the Ringz
Summary: As a young kit she was attacked and picked on for her mother and father both died before she ever saw them. She lives on her own forced into exile for something that she cant remember. She calles herself Magpie and lives on her own. But a strange Clan cat joins her, and might help her unvail Magpies secrets and find out who her mother and father were. I dont own Warriors! PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A lone black and white she-cat creeps her way along the edge of ThunderClan territory. Fine, well built muscles sculpt her pelt into smooth bumps and depressions. Her long hind legs smoothly flowed as she moved. Her name is Magpie. A mouse sniffed at a nut below an oak tree. The mouse is her target. She bunches her muscles and leaps forward trapping the mouse and killing it quickly.

"theres a rouge stealing a mouse!" a yowl made Magpie jump. She dropped the mouse and turned to face her opponent. A small tan cat leaped with outstretched claws hoping to snag them in her pelt. Magpie simply side stepped and kicked out a hind leg sending the cat to the hard ground below. She bit the tan cats shoulder and tossed him back to where he came from.

"Goldpaw! Run!" another yowl sounded as the tan cat limped into the bushes back to ThunderClan.

Magpie used to be a feared Warrior but thats all she knows. Apparently she is still feared. Magpie picked up her mouse and trotted away to her home. She makes home near a small pool fed by an ever smaller stream that trickles down making a small waterfall. Magpie knows every half moon 4 cats come to her pool and sleep. But has no clue why, they talk of StarClan and call the pool Moon Pool.

"Magpie?" a voice sounded behind her.

"yes im here Hawkclaw" Magpie answered. A small white cat walked out of the trees a rabbit swinging from her jaws. Hawkclaw belonged to ThunderClan but never liked Clan life so decided to leave where she met up with Magpie. They have been together for only a sunrise.

"see anything, Magpie?" Hawkclaw asked

"got attacked by a ThunderClan cat." Magpie meowed as she crunched the mouse in her jaws. "it looked like a kit. Small with tan fluff."

Hawkclaw paused from tearing into her rabbit and looked at Magpie. Magpie glanced up from eating, Hawkclaw looked away.

"did you ever know my father?" Magpie asked cautiously. Hawkclaw swallowed looked away.

"yes i did. Im sorry you never got to met him, he died a moon before you were born. He was huge, bigger than you. Pure black with blue eyes. His name was Nightheart. He died in the battle with RiverClan when he was ambushed and bit in the neck." Hawkclaw said.

"what happened to my mother?" Magpie meowed.

"she died before you opened your eyes" Hawkclaw said quietly. They sat in silence until the sun set. Then Hawkclaw yawned and slowly fell asleep with the rabbit carcass in front of her. Magpie glanced up at the moon and it was full. She stared at it, puzzled. It meant something, but she couldn't think of it. Magpie rested her head on her large paws and slowly drifted into sleep.

Hawkclaw heard the soft snoring of Magpie and gently stood and padded toward the trail that led to Moon Pool. Tonight theres a gathering, which means Hawkclaw can go and listen to what the Clans have to say. As she walked up the path her paws slipped into the tracks of cats that traveled here moons ago. With a glance at the sleeping Magpie she sprinted across the moor that belonged to WindClan. She made quick time only to stumble on a rabbit hole but reached the lake just as the moon was uncovered from its blanket of clouds. As if StarClan wanted her to go and spy.

She reached the fallen tree that leads to the island just in time to hear Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Hawkclaw waded across the water under the tree and ducked behind a bush just in ear shot.

"we had a fight with the rouge near the Moon Pool, but thats the least of our worries. The Dark Forest is gaining power. We must prepare to fight." Firestar nodded to Onestar of WindClan.

Hawkclaw doesn't care about WindClan so she crept closer to the Clan cats and spied one cat sitting by itself. Keeping to the shadows she moved until she could see the cat more closely. It had tan fur with a golden hint to it.

"Goldpaw!" Hawkclaw whispered. Goldpaw glanced around and shuffled his paws. Hawkclaw snorted and found a near by twig and stepped on it making it crack. Goldpaw looked at her his eyes lighting up. He flicked his tail for Hawkclaw to get back.

"did you hear something?" somecat whispered.

"Sorry Ivypool i stepped on a twig" he said. He glanced at Hawkclaw and snuck into the bushes. Hawkclaw forced herself not to purr to loudly.

"im so glad to see you!" Goldpaw purred. He pressed his nose to Hawkclaw's.

"how are you?" Hawkclaw whispered.

"i will become a Warrior soon i hope!" he said

"im so proud of you!" Hawkclaw said "i must leave but i will see you soon i live by the Moon Pool"

"good bye mom" he whispered "watch out for the One Who Cant be Named i had a fight with her" as he turned away Hawkclaw could see dried blood on his shoulder. Hawkclaw waded back through the water and began her long run back to the Moon Pool. Back to Magpie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own warriors**

Chapter 2  
Magpie stood in a forest made of tall dark trees that blotted out the stars. No, not the trees, but there were no stars in the black sky above her head. The floor felt damp and spongy. The grass was brown and wilted but still seemed to grow. The bushes had thick leaves that were also a dark mirky color. A huge dark brown tabby tom stood in front of her.

"Welcome Magpie! To the Dark Forest!" The tabby said. His huge shoulder muscles smoothy flowed under his pelt.

"who are you?" Magpie snarled and slid her claws out.

"I am Tigerstar. I am like you, also in exile from ThunderClan." Tigerstar said. "you seem like a fighter. Well i have been watching you. You are feared by the Clans, Magpie. Don't you remember Clan life?"

"No. I dont need to remember anything." Magpie snarled. "I will fight you. Im not scared of you and this terrible place."

Tigerstars muscles bunched and Magpie saw his attack plan. So before he could move she lunged at him biting into his shoulder. He howled and lashed out but only hit air. Magpie twisted around sending blood into the air. Suddenly she was picked up by the scruff and dragged away. She kicked out a back foot slashing the cats throat. The cat collapsed to the ground the life bleeding out of him. Magpie bared her teeth at the cats who gathered around to watch the fight. The cats took a step back and avoided eye contact.

"Why am i here?" Magpie demanded advancing on Tigerstar again.

"Because we can use a great fighter! War is upon us, we will bring the Clans to the ground and drag StarClan with them!" he snarled "We dwell in darkness for a reason!"

"What happened here?" a dark tom with a gnarled broken tail forced his way through the crowd.

"I have brought you the One Who Cant Be Named" Tigerstar said.

"Welcome Magpie! I am Brokenstar from ShadowClan" the dark tom said. He glared at Tigerstar and circled Magpie inspecting her. "you are very strong and fast. A combination every Clan wants. Fight with us Magpie and for fill your destiny."

"I will not fight with the undead that hide in the shadows or cant even fight." Magpie snarled. She turned and launched forward pulling down

Brokenstar and breaking free of the circle of onlooking cats. She kept running fast as her lags would allow her to. Behind her yowls of protest erupted.

The spongy grass suddenly changed to cold hard stone and she slid to a stop before she fell off the shear ledge of a cliff. But just beyond the drop into blackness was a place that looked like paradise. Blades of crisp green grass blanketed the flat ground. Trees formed a thick welcoming forest full of prey and teaming with all sorts of life. Magpie could feel the warmth over the cold and forbidding wind in the placed named the Dark Forest.

Magpie squared her legs and prepared to jump. The cats from the Dark Forest were advancing on her with Tigerstar in the lead. She released the coiled tension inside of her and jumped. She drove her claws into the soft green grass and pulled herself up. One of the Dark Forest cats jumped but was thrown into the never-ending darkness below her.

A voice carried by the wind spoke to Magpie, "The forgotten hero shall return to destroy the gathering darkness in a war that will touch the stars and all who know the truth."

Magpie jumped to her feet and glanced around. The sun was just beginning to rise casting a orange red glow on the Moon Pool. It was a dream just a simple dream. She let her fur relax and sat back down. The dream still bounced through her mind like a trapped mouse.

"the forgotten hero shall return to destroy the gathering darkness in a war that will touch the stars and all who know the truth..." she repeated quietly. Hawkclaw was still asleep but stirred a little when Magpie spoke.

She snorted and walked up the path allowing her paws to slip into the prints made moons ago. Magpie paused as one print stood out and her paw fit perfectly into it. But she ignored it and continued on heading to the lake to hunt for prey.


End file.
